


the talk

by Rayoislife



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: Tank has questions. Luckily, he knows exactly who to go to.
Relationships: Tank Grunt/Johnny Smith
Kudos: 3





	the talk

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgence. I just really wanted this conversation and it doesn't fit any of my other fics. Forgive the awkward ending, I wasn't sure how to end it.

"Sir," Tank started, sitting down on the chair across from Paul at the table. "I had some questions for you." He blushed slightly and avoided meeting the alien's eyes. 

Paul set his coffee cup back down on the table and blinked at Tank. "What questions?" 

Taking a deep breath, Tank steeled himself and met Paul's eyes. "Well, I was curious about what you used to do. I asked Johnny and he told me, but it led me to other questions and I figured I should ask you." Tank realized he was rambling more than anything and he hated how patient Paul was being with him. Just sitting there in silence waiting for him to get it together. "Is there a possibility that Johnny could… um, pollinate me?" He asked finally, blushing bright red once more. 

Paul leaned forward in his seat, hands folded together, and tilted his head. "Are you having unprotected sex with my son?" 

"What? No! We're not even…" Tank spluttered for a moment. "I just wanted to know for the future." 

"Then you have no need to be concerned." 

Tank relaxed slightly. "So, he can't, right?" 

Paul blinked at Tank. "That is not what I said. I said you have no need to be concerned if you are not having unprotected sex." 

Flushing, Tank sunk into his seat. "So, he can?" He asked, his voice a little higher than usual. 

Nodding, Paul took a sip of his coffee. "There is a possibility," he answered. 

"Oh," Tank bit at his bottom lip. "Thank you, sir." 

Paul nodded as Tank stood up from the table. "Tank, you do not need to call me sir. You can call me Paul, if you would like." 

Tank turned back to look at Paul. He nodded. "Thank you, Paul." And then he went back upstairs to Johnny's room.


End file.
